1. Field of the Disclosure
The application relates to purified, light colored cationic polygalactomannan and to a method for its preparation. The application particularly relates to purified, light colored, glyoxal and boron free cationic polygalactomannan and to a method for its preparation.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Polygalactomannans and their derivatives are known to be useful in many applications such as oil recovery, personal care products, coating applications, textile applications, paper applications, and the like. In some instances, polygalactomannans and their derivatives may be difficult to disperse in aqueous solutions, as they may form sticky particles which clump and agglomerate, making dissolution difficult. To improve dissolution of the polymers, crosslinking agents, such as borax and glyoxal have been used.
The use of such cross-linking agents may not always be desirable. Especially in situations where the polygalactomannans may be employed in personal care products, it may be desirable to eliminate both boron and glyoxal.
The first use of cationic guar derivatives in cosmetics goes back to 1977, when a cationic derivative of guar was used in the preparation of a so-called “two in one” shampoo, having hair conditioning characteristics beside the normal detergent power (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,602).